Harry potter and the battle of the hart
by qtpie4eva
Summary: Harry potter has defeeted voldimort and is going back to hogwerts for his 7th year, when someone new comes along. Could this be his hards battle yet? The battle of the hart?
1. Harry poter and the batle of the hart

Harry potter and the battle of the hart.

Disclamer- I don't own harry potter but i aspyer to be lik JRK! OH YEA! I do own one caracter, it name is Skye. She's my caracter.

Arthers note: Pleze be easy on me cuz this is my frist story I ever wrote.Read and reveiw!

Ships: H/OC, Hr/R, G/D.

on to the story now! hehehehehehehehe!

The title is: drum role Harry potter and the battle of the hart.

_**Harry glares at arther "can we get to the story now?"**_

_**Laffs alright you waited long enough." Pats Harry on head like dog.**_

Harry was redy for school he was all packed up,with his boots tied tight and hoping he won't get in a fight! (haha billy maddison) and was about redy to bored the train to Hogwerts school of witchcrafts and wizardy. He couldn't wait to meet his best firends again. His best firends are Hermyne abd Ron. He was going to be in his 7th year this year and that ment this was going too be his too be his last year at hogwerts. (**A/N **Voldimort was kiled in the sumer but thats not importent.) He was glad to be at Hogwerts cause Voldimort won't be there to make it not good.

Oh yea! Harry has Black messy hair and deep brown eyes (he changed them magicly, I don't like green eyes.) He had a lighting bolt on his fourhead and he finaly got rit of his ugly round glasses. He now wears contaxs in his eyes. He was wearing a green sweater and blew jeans with his black robs on top.

He ran into the train with full forse. once he finaly mad it into the train he found a cumpartment. That is when Hermyne and Ron came in. (**A/N **they were holdign hands)

whats this. asked harry, looking at Hermyne abd ron's hands.

we're in love and getting married at the end of school.

Awesume! said Harry with happyness in his voise.

OH! and Hermyne was wearing a pink bluse with silver butons it was a close fiting bluse and she was also wearing tight black jeans she was also wearing her robs ontop of these close. She has long brown wavyish curlyish hair and brite, shimering brown eyes that looks like vast pools of choclat milk. She is the smartiest witch in the seventh year.

Ron was wearing a moron sweater and blew jeans on under his black robs and he had long rusty red hair and frekles on his face. he has blew eyes. He is vary tall and stringy.

Anyway, they started talking happyily about hogwerts and were wondering about who was going to be the new principle and difence against the dark arts teacher. When all of a sudden the door to the cumpartmint. they were in shuck as the door flew open.

A light breeze filed the room as a beutiful girl walked in. Her hair was light blond, so light it was almost white. I guess you wood call it platnim blond. Her eyes are what stoded out most for Harry. They were purple, purple eyes! framed with long blong eyelashies

Can i sit hear? she asked with shyness in her voise

Wow! harry signed.

He starred at her for a long time with his mouth hanging open.

Sure you can sit with us! exclamed Hermyne. taping harry hard on the sholder.

Owie! pooted Harry.

thanks. Blushies the new girl.

WHat's your name? asked ron.

My name is Skye. the girl replyed.

Skye, like in s-k-y? asked ron

NO! she laffed. S-K-Y-E. the 'e' is very importent, it's what maks my name feminin.

oh. He said solumly.

Harry sudenly said, you don't look familer, are you a frist year?

Again skye laffed again, "Nop! I'm form america! My mom and dad had to move so i got moved too Hogwerts school of witchcrafts and wizardy. I am super excited. caus I am the top studant at Milports school of witchcrafts and wizardy. My teachers said I'm going ot be the most smartiest witch of the centery witch is why i'm so happy to come here cause this is the most proment school in the world for witchies and wizardies.

Your in luck cause Hermyne here is the smartiest witch in our school and she cood be a goog compition for you.

but your the strongest. she said.

no, he said.

yea!.

no, your the smartiest.

but your the strongest you beat voldimort.

Really you beat voldimort! skye said.

Yea, but it's realy nothing. we have been rude though, we know your name but you don't know ours. I'm Harry, he's Ron and she's Hermyne.

The train stoped sudenly, the 4 teens herd screms form the frunt of the train.

Harry instinkivly rapped his arms around Skye, he wood do anything to protect her, she was so beautiful.

Skye looked at harry, "Harry we have to help the peopple at the frunt of the train."

She grabs his arm and together they runned to the frunt of the train hand in hand. Thats when they saw, it!

**Arthers note: hahahahahahahahaha! sory clifhanger! guess you have to keep reding my story!. Remembir this is my frist story, so be easy on the reviews! Reveiws are super importent, they will help me be a great arther!**


	2. The thing at the frunt of the trane

Harry potter and the battle of the hart.

Disclamer- I don't own harry potter but i aspyer to be lik JRK! OH YEA! I do own one caracter, it name is Skye. She's my caracter.

Arthers note: Cum on! I didn'y even get one god review! it wasn't that bad was it:( I am going to try evn hardert his time.

Ships: H/OC, Hr/R, G/D.

Chapter2: The thing at the frunt of the trane.

Harry and Skye ran to the frunt of the train where they saw a thing! It was a black thing with hair on it. Harry didn't know what it was, so he didn't know how to fite it. Don't worry! I know what it is and how to fite it! yelled Skye as she wiped out her trusty pnik wand and she yelled "abliverous!" the thing vanished and Harry was stuned at how smart this witch was.

"Wow you smart!" he said.

she blushed and smiled a smile on her face and said "we she things in ammerica all teh time!" the abliverous spell is what kills them.

Harry made metal note about this tip incase he had to see or fite a new thing.

The studints at the frunt of the trane said that they were happy that Skye saved them and they all cheered really loud. the studints kept claping there hands and pating Skye on teh back. Harry looked at Skye and kised her on the cheek and more cheering was herd.

When Skye and Harry came back to the cumpartmint they saw two things with hair on them takeing Ronand Hermyne out the window. Harry yelled Hermyne, Herlp me!

"Abliverlous!" yeled Harry and Skye together but they were to late Hermyne and Ron were takne away.

What will we do! cryed Harry.

tbc

**Arthers note: Sorry the chappies is short but what wil happen to Hermune and ron! Keep reading and you will find outr!**


End file.
